


Morning Cuddles

by theowletqueen (nerdqueenenterprise)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, this is literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/pseuds/theowletqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin :) Happy Sabriel morning cuddles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Cuddles

Sam, surprisingly, has never been an early riser. He doesn’t particularly mind leaving a bed early in the morning since he’s yet to encounter the motel bed that was actually comfortable, and some exercise always helps relieve the tightness in his back after a night spent in a subpar bed. His bed in the bunker isn’t as bad but still not so comfortable he wants to laze around in it. That may or may not have something to do with how the bed is too short for him. Or, well,  _ was.  _ After Gabriel moved part-time into the bunker (and full-time into Sam’s heart), one of the first things he had done was snap his fingers and improve Sam’s sleeping conditions. 

And still Sam hasn’t been too inclined to let himself wake up slowly and spend a few more minutes comfortably nestled under the covers. 

This morning is different. Not just because there’s no alarm clock blaring at him and no brother knocking insistently at his door, but mostly because for the first time in  _ years _ , Sam isn’t alone in his bed. There is an arm hooked around his chest, constricting his breathing a bit, a leg slung over his, causing his left leg to fall asleep below the knee, breath tickling his neck and the too-hot feeling of another person pressed against his side, and it’s glorious. Ridiculously so, since his personal space couldn’t be more invaded, but he can’t remember ever having felt so good. Stanford and Jess and even Amelia are far too distant memories for him, and he simply feels … loved.

He also really has to pee.

Gabriel exhales softly into his neck, the small sound tapering off into a sigh and Sam’s heart feels close to bursting. There are some golden locks, definitely not his own, spread over his nose and lips, also tickling, and an elbow is subtly trying to imbed itself in his stomach, but … yeah, Sam’s as comfy as they get.

There’s also a hipbone subtly nudging his abdomen, putting some extra pressure on his bladder, which brings back to the problem at hand: He really, really has to pee.

_ But  _ there’s also a cute buttcheek resting in his left hand and the shallow ache of a very good last night in his muscles  _ and  _ he’s literally being smothered by five feet eight of extremely cuddly archangel so every second more that he spends thinking about potentially going to the bathroom it sounds like a worse and worse idea.

Except he really has to pee badly now, so with a heavy sigh he begins extracting himself from Gabriel’s embrace. Sparks shoot up his left leg and he wriggles his toes a bit, trying to regain feeling a bit faster, and he just manages to pull out his shoulder from underneath Gabriel when suddenly, lightning-quick, two short arms close around his middle and keep him pressed to the bed.

    “No!” Gabriel grumbles, pressing his head back to where it was (or a full hand-breadth lower because let’s face it, his vessel is pretty short compared to Sam).

    “Gabe, hey”, Sam whispers, tugging gently at the arms around him. “You gotta let me go, come on.”

    “ _ No! _ ” Gabriel replies sharply, biting the pec he’s resting his head on lightly.

    “Hey, please, c’mon”, he pleads because he  _ really  _ needs to go.

Finally Gabriel relents his grip around Sam’s middle, and the human breathes a sigh of relief, but then he’s being pulled back under the blankets and Gabriel resumes his original position.

    “There’s nothing out there that requires your attention, little moose, I promise. Now cuddle with me.”

    “Gabe, I-”

    “No”, comes the growled reply and Sam groans, staring up to the ceiling in despair.

The archangel noses at his collarbone until he’s apparently found the perfect position, lying motionless once again.

    “Gabe ….” Sam tries again. “Jus’ … jus’ let me up for a  _ minute _ , okay? I’ll come right back.”

    “No.”

Sam grits his teeth. “Gabe, I gotta go to the fucking bathroom, and you’re gonna fucking let me.  _ Now. _ ”

A small shiver seems to go through Gabriel as he giggles, but he still. Doesn’t. Move. 

    “What?” Sam almost-snaps. “It’s not funny.”

    “Mhm.” A deft finger makes its way up to Sam’s nose and boops him gently, the star shower of Grace washing through him registering only a second later.

Sam can feel his face heat up considerably.

    “Um, Gabe ….” he says, unsure of how to properly address what Gabriel just did.

    “Silly moose. Bathroom breaks are for those who  _ don’t _ bang angels.”

   “Um.”

Gabriel wriggles contently against him until he’s at maximum comfort again, leg pushed back between Sam’s so his knee is poking Sam’s thigh, arm thrown over the human and curled against his side and his nose right in the hollow of Sam’s throat.

    “There. Now pull up the blankets again before my shoulders get cold and let’s get on with the cuddling.”

Sam does as he is told, enveloping them completely in the thick down blankets and then resting his hand in Gabriel’s neck, drawing lazy circles, closing his eyes again.

Gabriel is humming some ancient melody into Sam’s skin, one of the hundred thousands he must surely know.

    “So,” Sam asks after what seems like an eternity, voice thick. “Will this become a regular thing? Waking up like that, you next to me?”

For a moment, there’s just their combined breathing to be heard and almost, Sam thinks, the beating of his heart.

    “If you want it to,” Gabriel whispers and Sam can feel himself light up from the inside.

    “Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! <3


End file.
